


Lies I Told You About

by Janethejelly678



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethejelly678/pseuds/Janethejelly678
Summary: Ella is now currently missing- She wasn't kidnapped- Wasn't manipulated or forced- But she ran away... And no one knows why. All there's left was this letter. A Goodbye Letter.
Relationships: Adrian Raines/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 4





	Lies I Told You About

**Author's Note:**

> *Written for fun*

"Good morning, Beautiful." 

He rolled over to the other side, half-expecting to see Ella next to him, hugging him from behind like she had always did every morning... Only to see a large amount of space left there- Cold and messy. 

He shot up from the bed- Very much almost naked. 

"Love?! Where are you?"

He got off the bed- Hoping for her to reply and peek her head through his bedroom door. Her clothes on the floor from last night are missing. Her childhood teddy friend- Mister Teddy Puffs- Is not laying in the bed either- He ran downstairs to the large living room in the penthouse- Gasping for air, he looked around the house- Rummaging through things- The cushions on the couch, the books in the bookshelves- Trying to find a clue... To where she has gone to.

"ELLAAAAAA!" He shouted. Hoping for her to reply. He paced around, in the living room. Feeling his heart beating quicker than usual. Has someone kidnapped her? No way- She was in his arms the whole night until she started kicking and turning. He sighed, groaning... He wished that his arms stayed stubborn and left her in his cage.

"Come on, Love... This is NOT funny at all."

That is when he noticed that all her things aren't here. 

Her phone. Her clothes. Her bags. Her hair ties. But there is a note- a small note.

His voice hitched. "W-What's going on, Baby...?"

Slowly...

Slowly...

He walked towards the paper.

\---------

_Hey, if you are reading this. I am probably where I planned to be._

_You won't find me- Spoilers alert. Well, that's if you have a million spies wrapped around you little finger, ready to find your missing girlfriend. Haha..._

_But I'd like to believe that you don't.. Because I do not want to be found._

_I would love to be left alone in the darkness... You know, like what I mentioned last night when... We were having fun. LOL._

_I meant it._

_I want to be unfound._

_I told you lies, you know-_

_I do know how to use my powers._

_And I just want you to know that I really do love you but... I have to stay away from Mortals to keep you save._

_Have the best life._

_\----------_

He should have told her- He should've told her that he wasn't a mortal so she wouldn't have left.

If she had known- Would she have stayed?

He fell onto his knees crying.

If there is one thing Ella is wrong about- It is that he will find her. No matter where she is. No matter where she hid.

He will have those spies... To search for her.


End file.
